When Life Give You Lemons
by Freakgonewild
Summary: Helga Pataki has been known for her strength and power, but that all changes after Rhonda's party. After a drunken mistake Helga finds out that she has become pregnant with Arnold's baby!. Find out how both Helga and Arnold face this journey and what life has in store for them.
1. The Princess's party

**HELLO. I am thegoodlife1, I mainly write for the shows such as Zoey 101 and ICarly!. Recently though, I've been reading fanfictions on old shows such as 'Hey Arnold!' and 'Recess'. They are amazing! It does bring back old memories of the old times.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold. It belongs to Craig Bartlett. Sad isn't it. *cries*.**

It was a sunny day in Hillwood, many people including the former Ps .118 students lay on the grass in Tina Park. It was a bright and amazing day for all those that looked on at the teens. Gerald and Phoebe sat together, Gerald whispering his cheesy pick-up lines that he had use one too many times on his girlfriend. It could be heard repeatedly that Phoebe said "Oh Gerald". This began to get on everyone's nerves except for one blonde headed boy who sat a short space away, he was happy that his friend finally got the girl. He had been talking about her for weeks. Arnold hadn't changed in any ways; he was now sixteen and had grown into a good looking young man. He lost his famous hat when his parents returned a short while after the neighbourhood was saved. He wore that check shirt with the buttons undone and a green t-shirt. Everything was the same except the fact (like most boys Arnolds age) he had grown quite fond of girls, he was a ladies man but he didn't get around. Everyone sat around chatting about last month at Rhonda's. Everyone was excited but except one, Helga Pataki.

Helga had grown into a young woman and was even considered "hot" to many boys though they wouldn't say at the fear of the angry beast that is Helga Pataki. She lost her uni-brow after a comment from Harold in the 7th grade. She wore a tight (not too tight) pink tank top and skinny jeans. She wore her signature bow in a ponytail. On this current day Helga was wearing a baggy t-shirt and boyfriend jeans.

The reason behind would just shock you.

Helga POV.

"Did anyone see what Becky was wearing to my party? Like girl please, green is so not in this season." Rhonda said to the group that were only half listening to her.

'_She's such a princess! I'd love to punch her but if I did fairy dust would come out of her prissy butt'. _I looked up to see miss powder puff and Lila in conversation that no one could care for. '_It's because of your party that I'm in this mess princess' _I mentally slapped myself. I looked up to see football head staring into the clouds as usual '_How I hate him, he is so dense. He is such a basket case. He needs to be locked away to that no one ever gets to see his ugly football head. Arnold, how I despise him…yet I love him, he sweeps me of my feet and makes my girlhood tremble' _How true that statement was since the events Rhonda's party kept ringing through my mind. If it wasn't for that party it would be a normal day for me. I would be faced with this problem, how could I be so stupid?

_*Flashback*_

"_What does a girl do to get some fun around here? Criminy, you would swear this was some old folk home" I complained to my best friend Phoebe, who stared at tall hair boy. Bit pathetic, she should just tell him already that she loves him. I'm a hypocrite but sure sue for all I care. The house party was in a limelight moment everyone was dancing and not to mention drunk. I hadn't drank anything at this party because it only makes you tell the truth. I watch Miriam do it all the time. Criminy, when you live through a 'truthful night' with Miriam you can say you lived through hell. Along with that, I can't afford to lose my secret about Arnold. I still love him, after all these years. That event on the FTI building was passed off as a 'heat of the moment' issue and it was left there. He went out with Lila then. How I despise Miss Perfect. They broke up last year though football head probably still wants Little Miss Goody two shoes._

_I looked up to see that Phoebe had disappeared, probably with Geraldo. While I began to feel happy for my best friend, the loneliness crept up on me. Everyone apart from me was dancing, well what looked like dancing to half of them. Some were dirty dancing and some just dancing around like a blind penguins. The site made me laugh but made me feel like I was missing out on the fun. I looked over to the drinks table and spotted a bottle of vodka. 'What the hell, I want to see what all this fuss is about'. With that I walked over and picked up the bottle and took my first mouthful. It burned my throat and made my stomach turn but the lightheaded buzzing feeling made me take more._

_(One hour later) _

_I'm kissing Arnold, no wait I'm making out with ARNOLD. I never knew Arnold likes to drink. By the sound of things though, I think this is his first time. After I drank the vodka I somehow ran into Arnold and we lay back on the couch talking about the stupidest things to be honest. Like 'Why do we have thumbs Helga? They are so weirdly shaped'. I would of called Arnold a drunken mess other than the fact I was in the same state of mind. Then what happened next.._

"_Helga, do you know yhou are sho hot!. Yhour bow is p-p-ink and per-fe-fect" Arnold slurred as he leaned closer to me on the couch. _

"_Football head, shtop it , just shto-" I got cut off by a warm pair of lips. Arnold had leaned in and kissed me. My stomach jumped and my head began to spin with electric sparks. I questioned whether it was Arnold or the alcohol._

_So here we are to us making out. Things are getting pretty intense. I put my hand on his thigh with the other tangled in his blonde messy hair. He had his around my waist pulling me closer. He pulled back suddenly and looked at me with distant but happy eyes. _

"_Whant to go up-m-stairs f-f-or some privacy-y?"He whispered in a sexy tone that made my body shiver in delight. _

_With that we went up stairs to the 'princess's room'. We lay on the bed as he gently kissed my neck and lying down with me. He then rolled over on top of me and began to kiss my shoulders. I moaned while this happened, much to my dismay. Arnold seemed delighted and returned to my lips. As our drunken make out session continued, he began to unbutton my shirt and I reached for his belt. This wasn't the Arnold I knew. So far as I know, he hasn't lost his virginity. Neither have I but I sure wasn't going to stop him. 'Oh Arnold, my love' I thought. He let out a moan that made my heart skip a beat. After that, I know you can guess what had happened._

_*End of Flashback*_

I looked up to Hair boy, he sat there looking so innocent. He acted as if it never happened. Problem is to Arnold it didn't. He forgot everything that happened that night. After we had em..'Done the deed' Arnold was brought home by Gerald who had no idea that it happened. No one knows, except me.

To make everything worse, I'm pregnant.

**AND I'm done. You like? Please review this is the first fanficiton I have done in two years , so mistakes here and there.**

**Please let me know what you think? Should I continue? **

**Thanks for Reading.**

**Thegoodlife1 **** x**


	2. A Morning of Thinking

**Thank you for every review I got! It meant so much , I would never leave this story on hold for the simple fact , I have missed writing. Personally, a friend recommended me to go back on to this site because it'll take my mind of things, so I just needed that push.**

**Anyways, drum roll please.**

**Disclaimer: Craig Bartlett owns this not me; it's something I will have to live with.**

Monday morning came in a blink of an eye. I dread school now, even though I'm not showing I still feel paranoid. Imagine everyone finding out that I, Helga Pataki, is pregnant with the boy wonder, Arnold Shortman. Although, I am extremely shocked that Arnold and I even…did it. I cringe because I was drunk. He was drunk. Sure every idiot was drunk at that house but no one our age apart from Rhonda has slept with anyone yet. I know that seems very shocking, especially in a high school like mine.

I'm not angry for once this very morning; I feel so out of character, that my feisty personality just washed away. I guess this harsh reality has set in my brain. I am sitting in my room listening to Big Bob arguing with Miriam. Something about a TV remote._'Criminy how I am going to bring up a child with it having to deal with grandparents like them'. _I froze. I can't believe I'm thinking about this mistake already. Big Bob is going to kill me, I can't let them know. It would ruin his beeper reputation and no doubt I will be kicked out. If this happened to Olga though, that'd be a different story. Even though I'm pretty sure that Miss Tinkerbell hasn't stepped outside her shell. I have to hide myself and be careful. No one knows what could happen.

With saying that I got up and walked into my closet, as I walked in I looked at the football head shrine and tried to swallow the large lump that was forming in my throat. _'Football head is going to take a fit when he finds out. Imagine his ugly face's reaction; this is better than any other prank I pulled on him'. _I stopped thinking, what I am saying Arnold is going to hate me. This isn't some prank, this is the cold truth which is life and I'm treating it like a joke. Criminy, I am such a sap.

I reached up to grab my hoodie and my jeans when I something fell from the self. It was a box of tampons. '_Great just what I need, such a coincidence'_ .Suddenly I felt angry, all my rage and normal moods came back at that very moment. I hate my life. I hate everyone and everything, especially Football head. I picked up the box and threw it at the wall in my anger. Then I did something that even shocked myself, I began to cry. The only thing that went through my head was the one memory that I wanted to forget.

_*Flashback*_

_I stared at the eight tests that rested on the sink in front of me. They all read just one word.. Positive. I had tried many tests and had the empty bottles of soda to prove it. I could not believe that I was pregnant. I have only done it once. Though once is enough for it to happen. Everything I had planned for myself, gone. My future is over because I have to raise some brat. It's all that football headed Arnold's fault._

_*End of flashback*_

I knew it wasn't his fault entirely; I had some part in it. It takes two to create a baby. Arnold doesn't deserve what pain I cause him and now with this happening it feels like I've let him down in some way. I wish I could reverse the clock and undo it. It's impossible; I'd need some time machine. I imagined inventing one and stopping myself and Arnold by running into Princess's room yelling 'NO!' in slow motion. I giggled but then slapped myself. If anything this was now time to be laughing

Eventually I got dressed and put on a little make up to cover my red eyes. I walked down the stairs to see Miriam and Bob eating, though Miriam had her head in her cereal again.

"Criminy you two are an exciting pair" I said happily, though they are near the worst parents ever, I still love them. They still are my family.

"Olga" Bob greeted. My name is HELGA.

"It's Helga, dad" I said while I shot daggers toward his way with my eyes.

Bob grunted and Miriam blew bubbles into the cereal bowl. I decided not to question and walked out the door.

"I'm going to school" I shouted in the front door. I always shout that, ever since I was three years old. I still have yet to hear a reply. When I didn't hear one I slammed the door and began walking my way to the most awful place ever invented, high school.

XXXXXX

ARNOLD'S POV.

"Dude, you still don't remember Rhonda's party? My memory came back like the next week" Gerald looked over to his best friend with suspicion.

"Gerald, I can't just remember stuff like that" I said, truth is I'm lying I can remember parts. I have a feeling that Gerald knows I was lying.

"Whatever you say Arnold" Gerald said back with a sigh. Well, he must have an idea; well what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

We were on our way to school and since Rhonda's party Gerald has been pestering me why I was found naked and passed out in Rhonda's bed. I was mortified and had no clue for a week or so what happened until we went into school one morning and it hit me like a ton of bricks.

_I had sex with Helga G Pataki._

I couldn't believe I lost my v card and especially to her. I was guilty and ashamed in myself that I lost something so valuable during a drunken night. Gerald convinced me to drink that night. I never fall for peer pressure but I don't know what came over me that night. Helga though, she was very drunk herself and it seems she doesn't remember. I am not going to remind her either. Even though she's hot now, she would still beat me up for bringing up it if she did remember.

Gerald and I walked up to the front of the school to spot Helga and Phoebe sitting outside; Gerald walked over and greeted his girlfriend. This gave me time to take in Helga's appearance; She was wearing an oversized hoodie, jeans and she wasn't wearing her bow. That bow has never left her hair and now that it has she doesn't look herself. It looks like a piece of here is missing. Helga's eyes then met mine and she quickly looked away. She looked so sad. Being the Arnold I am I decided that I was going to help her.

XXXXX

HELGA POV

I felt a pair of eyes bore into the side of my head as I looked up and met Hair boy's eyes. He looked so genuine and sweet '_Arnold my love, why you must be so sweet when I feel so bitter.' _I looked away, I can't take this, I feel so guilty because he doesn't know that one of the biggest events to happen in his life is hidden from him. I can't tell him yet though, I'm not ready to face the shame.

"Helga are you alright?" I heard an angelic voice say, I looked up to see Arnold with his soft but concerned eyes, trying to figure me out but they couldn't.

"Yeah, football head I'm fine! Criminy, it's the morning what do you expect? Should I be running around picking daisies and singing Glee numbers? Mind your own business". Why must I be so cruel? Arnold the boy I have loved for many years now has paid me attention and I throw it back at him.

"Fine, whatever you say Helga" He said with a tint of sharpness. His words felt like a knife to my heart. I wish I could be nicer to him because I do love him so much. _'Oh Arnold I love you ever so_ _much_' I mimicked Lila. I laughed inwardly. _'Arnold if only you knew what is happening, when you do I hope you understand and don't leave me'_

With that the bell rang for us to go to homeroom. Phoebe and I walked to the classroom and sat down. Phoebe looked cheerful as ever chattering about Tall hair boys latest present for her _'Jeez Geraldo you really know how to make a smart girl like Phoebe fall for an idiot like you'._

"Phoebe I don't mean to interrupt you babbling about Tall hair boy but what is our first class?" I said with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes and looked at her timetable.

"Health class, Helga. Please call him Gerald though—"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah Geraldo fine whatever" I cut her off. Times like this it makes me forget that I'm pregnant and that I'm still a normal teenage girl with a best friend in high school. After roll call was done I looked across the room to Arnold and Tall hair boy doing their hand shake. They always do that, I don't see the fascination with handshakes or secret ones whatever they're called.

Once the bell rung I went to my first class, which was Health class. I walked into the room to see a word written in capital letters on the board. My stomach dropped when I saw it and a sudden feeling of nausea came over me

It read: -CONTRACEPTION-

**Okay I know some of you wanted to see if Arnold knew, well he does. Such a weird and coincidental time to have contraception on the board in Health Class! Want to see how that Health Class and who is paired for group work discussion on contraception? ;) **

**Review ! **

**Thegoodlife1 x**


	3. Contraception

**Well bucks! (hello people-Irish slang) I am back for yet another instalment of 'When Life Gives You Lemons. A lot of things happening with me so I am so sorry for not updating as quickly as I did last time, but this was a hard chapter to write about. By the way, the ways the characters act are what high school kids are like to be honest. This chapter is in Arnolds POV.**

**Any ways enjoy Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own He Arnold. That is all.**

ARNOLD'S POV

'_Just another day in high _school' I thought as I walked down the hall with Gerald towards Health class. I watched as Gerald stared at Phoebe, who was in front of him. Beside her was Helga, who was in a state of shock when we reached to the Health classroom. She was frozen. I wondered what caused this so I followed her gaze to spot a word in capital letters on the board. The word read: 'CONTRACEPTION', oh man this class is going to be torture. The idea of our teacher Ms Kooly putting a condom over a banana is absolutely hilarious. I looked over to Gerald who beside me with a sheepish grin on his face. He sat down beside Phoebe which left me to the only seat left in the room, beside Helga Pataki.

She didn't look the way she usually does in Health class, which is bored. This time though, she looks almost worried? I sat down beside her and she looked down at her stomach the entire time. Something isn't right about that girl but saying that, when is there anything right with Helga?

"Okay class, we are dealing with a new topic today called contraception" Ms Kooly said with her Welsh accent. This teacher is one that I hate, I am a goody two shoes per say but with this teacher you sometimes feel like screaming from the pointless rules she makes up.

"Miss, I think we all know how it works" Gerald said. The boys all cheered. I laughed myself, this class was going to be very interesting.

"Yes Gerald, but this is out lining the safety of contraception and that not to forget it" Ms Kooly said with a bit of ignorance. Someone is in a mood today, well when isn't that teacher ever not in a mood. Never, I repeat, never. As Ms Kooly said that, I heard a scoff from Helga , I looked over to see her shaking her head. She seems to have an inside joke about this.

"Okay class, group work today and next week we will so how it is used. So turn to the person you are sitting with and discuss the importance of having protection and consequences." She clapped her hands advising us to start.

"Eh, without some you get some chick knocked up and eh, deal with some crumby kid" I heard Harold say to Sid. I laughed to myself and turned to Helga. She looked much paler than when I looked at her last. I thought it best not to mention it.

"So, Helga what do you think the importance of protection is?" I asked her. She looked at me with her blank eyes, shrugged and looked back down to her stomach.

"Helga if we are going to do this at least co-operate" I growled, she can be such a pain sometimes.

"I don't know what to say Football Head" she replied dryly. I have never seen her with this amount of dis-interest in something before.

"Helga I know its…em awkward between us since Rhonda's party but—" I scratched the back of my head.

"YOU remember the party?" she looked at me with wide eyes and a flash of fear ran through her eyes. What do I say? She is going to kill me. Think Arnold think…

"Well yeah we did like em…make out" I said, wow I'm a douchebag. I know what happened, she knows what happened. Where is the nice Arnold that I use to be? Oh yeah he's still here. Damn hormones.

"Make out, yeah" she looked at me apologetically. Well that is just great, why couldn't I just say I know what happened and I was sorry. I wanted to tell her that the alcohol changed my ways of thinking but I just couldn't. Well this shit didn't work out at all.

"All right class, I would like to hear your opinions on this" Ms Kooly said to us all. I prayed that she wouldn't pick me. I would get such torment from the class. We can be such children sometimes.

"Arnold! Tell us your view on this, what are the consequences?" I turned about five shades redder just at that moment. I felt the whole class stare at me. Gerald looked at me and I just wanted to wipe that huge devious smirk off his mouth.

"Well, diseases sure" I said quietly. Who in their right state of mind would like to be in this position?

"Okay Arnold yes diseases are consequences. Helga! Pregnancy is the main topic of not using protection. What is your view?" Ms Kooly looked towards Helga. I turned to see Helga displaying what seemed to be half anger and nervousness. Don't ask me how that is possible to show. It's Helga sure.

"Don't know why don't you ask yourself that? Criminy , everyone knows the consequences of pregnancy. You get stuck with a kid." Helga spat. Ms Kooly looked taken aback, unlike the rest of the class who knows Helga properly.

"Yes, I do know that Helga. Think towards the other outcomes of unplanned pregnancy like being financially unprepared—" I turned to see Helga roll her eyes.

"Having conflict with family member's maybe?" Helga slightly paled more so than she already was but this was un-noticeable unless you were as close as myself to her.

"Being a single parent for whatever reason?" Ms Kooly told us. Helga had now turned green. She looked towards me and then at the door.

Helga are you al—"and with that she was up out of her seat with her hand over her mouth and making a run for the door. She was gone in seconds. You could hear Ms Kooly shouting 'Miss Pataki' in the background but everyone ignored her.

"—right?" I sunk into my seat. I looked around to see my classmates looking at me. I better go see if she needs help. I got up and followed Helga.

**Thanks guys! I do know this chapter is meh /: Sorry guys! Just let me know what you all think though:)**

**REVIEW**


	4. Nurse's Office

**Back! I am sorry for being away for such a long time once again! With school, dancing, friends (no love life my friends!) and Christmas coming up I think my mind has been taken over. I don't know if Arnold will find out yet. Each chapter is never planned; I really just sit down and start writing one sentence at a time! I better start now before I have each on if ye waiting any longer.**

**HELGA'S POV.**

I sat back from what had to been the worst few minutes of being sick in my life. So this is what morning sickness is? I don't know but I hate it already. Being pregnant sucks eggs. I looked at the ceiling and began to cry. I wasn't sobbing just tears started to roll down my cheeks. I just embarrassed myself in front of the whole class. How can I face them? How can I face Arnold? Wait, why am I like this? I am Helga G Pataki, nothing brings me down. I have been through thick and thin.I have way to much pride for it to be let down now. I began to try and stand but my legs became weak and I fell to the ground again. I hate my life.

All of a sudden I heard someone call my name and the sound of footsteps. Great , just what I need an audience. I had no energy to tell that voice that I was _'fine and to go away'. _I couldn't even recognise the voice I was that tired. The door of the girls bathroom opened to reveal the one and only; Arnold Shortman. I knew he would run after me the minute I got up. I usually secretly love his acts of kindness but now I want to kick his football head. He is the one who did this to me though he doesn't know it…yet.

"Oh my—Helga, are you okay?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes. He asks the most stupid questions sometimes.

"Just peachy football head, I could run laps now" I answered in my most sarcastic tone I have ever used. I began to stand up again but then I fell sideways into football head's chest. He wrapped his arms around me to catch me. I took in his scent; I almost melted right then and there.

"I don't think you will be running any laps today, Helga" he looked worried. I looked at him with a _'no duh football head'_ look. I wish I could stay like this forever, though the situation is rather badly timed.

"Let's bring you to the nurse" he said and then did something I did not expect. He lifted me bridal style. I was thinking to say I couldn't breathe so he could give me CPR but the only thing stopping me was that I just froze the minute I was in his arms. Let's just say he literally swept me off my feet. _'Oh… Arnold, how your acts of kindness make me shiver. I wish could just forget our—my problem and kiss you now.' _That sounds like an amazing sight except ,I just puked.

Once we got to the nurse's office he set me down. She looked annoyed to see us arrive, we sat down, she began to ask me several questions that were okay to ask in front of Arnold until one.

"Ms Pataki, when was your last menstrual—"she began, as both Arnold and I heard that we began to blush. I am not answering this question; I can't even remember when the last time I had 'that'. I remember throwing my box of tampons earlier this morning.

"I don't think that's appropriate to ask" Arnold blushed. The nurse looked at both of us and then sighed.

"Are you two a couple?" she asked, she didn't seem to be in the mood for sick teenagers today.

"No!" Arnold shouted. I remained quiet; I was beginning to feel sick again.

"Mr Shortman, I must ask you to leave". Arnold stood up and walked towards the door, although he turned back to me for a short second.

"I'll wait outside for you" He whispered. I nodded towards him; I had no energy to be the normal angry Helga.

"Ms Pataki, when was your last –"she was cut short.

"I-I- don't kn-know" I stuttered. She looked at me with a puzzled half smirk. This lady needs a serious pounding. She knows I'm hiding something, I just know it.

"You don't know? Ms Pataki, are you sexually active?" she asked me. I was going to hit this woman sooner or later.

"Yes! I mean no. I mean maybe, is it warm in here?" I fanned myself nervously trying to get off topic.

"Well, I will just open a window for you" she got up and opened the smallest window in the room. Talk about being an idiot.

"Ms Pataki, have you anything that you need to tell me?" she looked at me. Her smirking eyes, she knows. She wants me to open up. She wants me to admit that I am pregnant. She knows Arnold is the father. She must see many girls come here with the same sob story every day. I just add to that woman's list.

"Em.." I swallowed; it was really heating up in here.

"Go on…" she stared more. I wanted to be sucked into the biggest hole in the ground. This is pure humiliation.

"I—"I looked at the door, wishing I could just run out like I did in health class. I could see Arnold leaned against the door. I couldn't see his face though.

"Everything that is said in this room remains in confidence" she smiled to me. She's laughing at me! I don't know what I'm going to tell her, think Helga think—

"I'm pregnant" I half screamed to the nurse. I said think Helga! I always mess up, I'm so angry. I must be calm. How many timed do I have to tell a secret ad they always have to do with ARNOLD! Oh no what am I going to do now?

"Thought so Ms Pataki, does your family know?" she asked calmly. Criminy, I just told her I'm pregnant and she's acting as if I told her what's on the lunch menu.

"Nope" I muttered loud enough for her to hear. She handed me booklets then that read 'TEENAGE PREGNANCY'. I looked at her and she smiled once again towards me. I hate that smile.

"Read those and come back to me tomorrow!" she said with a hint of cheerfulness in her voice. If you were in my shoes 'Miss Nurse whatever your name is' you most definitely would not be laughing.

"Thank you?" I growled. I made my way to the door.

Once outside the nurse's office I ripped the booklets in half and threw them behind the lockers beside me. I will never be going back to see her tomorrow or any day after that.

I looked around to see that Arnold wasn't where he said he would be. I began to walk down the hall, I found him on the stairs. He had his head between his knees; don't tell me he is sick now. He must be pregnant too! Tall hair boy probably knocked him up, I am just too funny.

"Criminy I'm the one whose sick Hair boy, what's happening?" I laughed. He looked up, he was very pale. My laughing ceased also, what's wrong with this boy?

"You're …pregnant?"

**Okay! Arnold knows people! HE KNOWS! AHHHHHHHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES. **

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY :D **

**Thegoodlife1x**


	5. Baby news!

-**Another chapter! I know you guys were itching to read what happens now! Arnold knows! PEACE OUT CHICKENS**

Helga POV.

He looked at me with just a face that showed nothing but frustration, sadness, shock…I could go on but there would be no point. I have never seen Arnold like this, a grown boy about to cry. He looked shattered and that he whole world fell apart in seconds. I swallowed, every second felt like it was an hour. I finally held my breath and answered Arnold.

"Yes" I sighed. It felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. His eyes closed and he looked to the ground, he asked another question. This question, it made weight that had been lifted off my shoulders crash back down.

"Who is the father?" he asked. He never looked up at me, he just tapped his foot.

"Well you know…a person" I whimpered. I am a coward, that's what I am.

"Helga, you and I both know I lied earlier." He spat. I have never seen him like this, though on account of what situation we are in it is not unexpected. Feels like he has the pregnancy hormones, not me.

"What?" I whispered. His eyes shot up to meet mine; he knew I was afraid to face the consequences. He didn't have patience for my pride issues.

"GOD DAMMIT HELGA, WE HAD SEX! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER? RHONDA'S PARTY?" He yelled standing up looking down on me. He grabbed my arms and squeezed them.

"I don't know what your—"I started, he cut me off.

"Helga, am I the father?" he pleaded, I looked at him. Suddenly I broke down, I began to cry. He grabbed me and hugged me. He kissed my forehead; I don't know what he meant by it though.

"We will get through this Helga" he stroked my hair. I pulled back, and glared at him. He looked confused as I did so.

"What do you mean by we? I am the one carrying this load. What are you going to do? Arnold we are having a BABY. This isn't just fun and games. This isn't something your powers of meddling can't handle!" I growled. He frowned and let go of me.

"Wow, so you think I think this is a fun game? Like I can just press game over and I'm out? Helga we aren't kids any more. You should have a little faith that I know that I can't fix this." His tone softened.

"Criminy, how did we end up like this?" I laughed with no life behind it. He reached out and pulled me closer to him.

"One word: Alcohol" he chimed; he rocked me back and forward. It was relaxing, though he wasn't doing anything out of romantic interest. He seemed like he was protective of me. I am carrying his child.

"Quick question, will our child have a football head like yours?" I smirked to myself. I could feel him laughing.

"You better go back to class Helga, I'll be there soon" he said to me. I did what he told me to for the first time. I can't believe I'm acting nice, must be the pregnancy effect.

"Okay" I walked down the hall to the next class I had which was Biology.

ARNOLD POV.

Helga is pregnant. I can't believe this. I'm screwed, I'm done for. I'm the father of a child who came from a mother I don't even love. I'm stupid, look where it got me. That one night I had to try drinking! I didn't even have a condom. I didn't think I would end up with someone…HELGA. As Helga left my sight and towards the classroom, I began to sob. I'm a grown man and I'm crying. I'm so pathetic. There is no bright side on this! I always find a positive but in this case, is it even possible?

I was only being so nice and caring because Helga can't be left thinking she is alone in this. I'm such a fake. I want to run away and leave all this. Where will that get me though?

I walked into the boy's bathroom. I looked in the mirror; I could see my eyes beginning to become red. I can't go back to class; I wouldn't be able to focus. People would be asking 'Is Helga okay?' I want to go home but mum and dad will question why since they are both off work. There is so much running through my head. I splashed water onto my face and sighed. I waited for the bell to ring and headed to my next class which was Math. I sit beside Gerald, so that's not too bad.

When I walked in, everyone decided to turn and look at me. Many looked worried apart from Helga who sat at the back ,unable to make eye contact with me. I sat down beside Gerald. He gave me a questioning look. I didn't respond.

"Arnold man, did you get hit with a bus?" he grinned and playfully punched my shoulder. I shook my head. I felt like I was going to puke everything I ate today up.

"Arnold?" he asked again. I just looked at him and then put my head on the desk. I could hear Gerald give up and start to listen to the teacher.

The class went quickly but I felt as if I was in slow motion. What am I supposed to do to support my now new family? Was I meant to now marry Helga?

Helga POV.

Once school was over I walked out the door with Phoebe and Tall hair boy, they had been discussing Arnold's state.

"Phoebs he looks awful, like he was told he was going to be deported to Antarctica to live with the penguins" Gerald whined. Phoebe and I both rolled our eyes.

"Gerald, don't be so dramatic" she sighed.

Arnold appeared then out of nowhere, he walked towards me and grabbed me by the waist.

"I need to talk to you." He began to pull me away towards the alley way beside the school. We turned our heads to see our best friends following us.

"In private" he growled, they looked very taken aback and so was I. Arnold what has happened you? You were so sweet earlier. Now you look like you have been told something that ruined your life. Oh wait, you were told something that instantly ruined everything you planned for your future. I mentally kicked myself.

"We have to tell our parents. Then we are discussing if we are keeping the thing! I don't know what to do but ARGH!" he let it all out…Thing? He called our baby a THING.

"Thing?" I glared at him. He went to speak. I held up my finger to quiet him.

"It is not a thing, football head. It is a BABY. And I'm not the one who knocked me up. That was your fault!" I poked him in the chest. Where is the nice Arnold gone?

"My fault! Jeez Helga even you know both of us were not in our right mind! It was you that smacked your lips on me first"

"ME!? Can you not remember that night at all hair boy? Well I suppose not cause look who forgot the condom!" I chuckled with anger and stepped back. He curled his fists in ball and looked to the sky.

"Right do whatever you want Helga! I could not care. Screw this! I'm done." He began to walk away.

"You're done? You only know a few hours! You give up already, you aren't the same Arnold I know ." I sighed. He stopped and turned, his eyes were full of confusion. I would of felt bad for him other than I was so angry.

"I don't know" he walked in the direction of his home.

What do I do now?

**DONE! OKAY! **

**REVIEW.**


	6. Study Date

**Hey Guys! So I changed my name! Not to confuse or anything, just letting you guys know! I just want to say a huge big thank you to all reading my story, those who has clicked the follow and favourite buttons and of course the reviewers! I would not have written this much if you all didn't so thanks again! Anyways I know you have enough of me blabbing on about this. So, roll on chapter six.**

Helga POV.

Month two, time does fly when you hate life. Arnold hasn't talked to me since that time in the alley. That was some stupid argument. He disappeared even for a week after it. Apparently he has some "flu". I feel so pathetic waiting for him, just for him to even talk to me. At this point I don't know what is going to happen with our baby. I attempted to talk to himof course, but did I get a response? Nope. Arnold has become so much more moody now that he's older. Poor guy, he must be all flustered up from hormones and this news. I haven't the energy any more, I was angry with Arnold in the beginning. I just don't see a point to be mad now.

I sat on the bus this very morning. I was looking out the window as we drove towards the school. It was a cold wet windy day. I love days like this though on the bus. They are so peaceful. Everyone had taken there seat, the bus nearly full apart from the empty seat beside myself. I could hear everyone, some gossiping about boys or sports and others were couples. Couples like Phoebe and Gerald who sat opposite me. It depresses me even more to see them; it reminds me of Arnold even more. Suddenly the bus stopped. Everyone looked puzzled and looked out the windows to see who had to get on. I didn't bother, like everything that was happening lately.

"There's my man Arnold!" I heard Tall hair boy cheer. Oh great, this should be fun.

Arnold stepped on the bus and thanked the bus driver; he began to walk down the aisle towards me. If all the awkward moments in the world came together at once that would be exactly how I felt at this current moment. He sat beside me, making a shuffle outlining his how much he was uncomfortable. He looked awful, like he hadn't slept in weeks. He was still hot though all the same. I cursed, these damn pregnancy hormones making me all…you know. He wouldn't look at me. I felt the anger of the week's gone by build-up. Three weeks of nothing and he can't speak to me, the woman carrying his child. This is enough.

"Arnold, what the—ugh!" I shouted but only in a whisper, only loud enough for us to hear.

"Jeez Helga, what's eating you?" he glared at me. I felt all the pity I had for him just leave my body, he'll see what's eating me.

"Oh I don't know? Maybe I'm carrying the next 'generation' and you don't seem to give a shit about any of this?" I shot daggers at him. He turned to me and began to talk but nothing came out. He sat back properly.

"I know, I just need time to think" he sighed. Wow, that's incredible.

"Arnold, it's been three weeks since you practically walked out. Is that not enough time?" I looked at him, no expression to be read.

"I don't know" he looked down, almost in shame.

"This isn't a great place to sort out the 'issue', how bout I go to your house to 'study 'after school,it'll be more private." quoting the words 'issue' and 'study'.

"Okay that sounds good". He agreed.

_X0o0o0X_

"When do you get your first ultrasound?" he asked with his mouth full of the sandwich he just made. He looked disgusting doing that but at least he wasn't sulking.

"I'm not sure; I still have to tell Miriam and Bob. I couldn't do a runner, can't afford it" I sighed.

"You can stay here if anything happens, you do know that?" he reached over and touched my cheek. I stopped; all this baby stuff has made me forget that I still love Arnold. He can be a bit dim, per say but I still hopelessly love him.

He was holding my cheek looking into my eyes, he looked at me differently. There was no annoyance or hatred in his eyes, which is a first with Arnold and I. Suddenly he pulled back, coughing. '_Arnold you know how to ruin a moment'_

"So Helga, with this baby on the way, where does it leave us?" He looked again into my eyes.

"What you trying to say football head?" I grinned. _'Don't ruin this for yourself Helga'_

"I mean, in these past few weeks I've been…_thinking"_ He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Go on" I stared back. He sighed and looked up again.

**ARNOLD POV**

What do I say now? She needs an answer. I have one but it definitely doesn't involve talking. Yes, you heard it right. I'm thinking of kissing Helga. It was something I thought couple weeks ago. I had sex with her, so I'm trying to see what I'm working with here. I sound like a douche, messing with her feelings when she's pregnant. One of the reasons I avoided her. I just thought though, maybe if we feel something we can try it, you never know what might happen.

"Arnold?" she knocked my head. I looked up to see a laughing Helga.

"You awake in there, football head?" she smiled. I've never seen her so nice? It must be the pregnancy effects. I looked up to her eyes again. This is it. I have to make my move now, or forever be a coward. Maybe I might feel something?

**HELGA POV**

He looked up again, what is up with him today? It's better than being avoided though. I went to speak again but I was cut off. I felt a warm pressure onto my lips. I opened my eyes to see Arnold's closed ones. The fireworks exploded in my head and I pulled him closer. He is a really great kisser, I feel as if I could melt. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I sat on top of him. This was becoming intense. Never did I think this morning that I would be sitting here making out with Arnold on his bedroom floor. This is a different type of study date than I thought we were going to have. What do I care? I'm kissing Arnold, I mentally let out a girly continued to kiss for what felt like a minute.

He pulled back and looked at me in the eyes. He looked confused, though happy.

"Am I moving too fast?" he tested me, I laughed. He glared at me playfully.

"Arnold, no not whatsoever." I pointed to my stomach. He flicked me in the throat which really hurts.

"Hey, it's just I was thinking the last few weeks about…us." He said nervously.

"What you realized that you liked me?" I smirked.

"Well I like you now! I just thought with the baby, maybe…"

"Oh Arnold, mess with a pregnant lady! How could you?" I sighed dramatically raising the back of my hand to my forehead. He laughed. He leaned in and gave me a peck.

"You're really good at that" I said. He smirked at me.

"Kissing? I know I am" he said cockily.

"Hey shut up, Mr Cocky. You aren't supposed to agree" I huffed.

"Really, then what do I say?" he looked confused. Poor guy, not.

"You are supposed to say 'Why am I a good kisser Helga? I did not know. You are amazing yourself'" I mimicked him.

"Who sounds cocky now, have to admit you're great yourself" he winked. Arnold is so flirty now, I love it.

"Here, I was thinking maybe we should tell Bob and Miriam and maybe even your folks?" I hate to bring it up, but we can't keep it a secret forever. I'm being responsible which is very odd for me since I usually try to find a way to not tell the truth.

"I know but not today." He laughed and went to lean in to kiss me again. I was tempted to lean in too but I gave him a slap across the head.

"Hey, these pregnancy hormones are making you as violent as you were as a child" he defended himself.

"Hey this isn't a laughing matter" I said angrily. I stood up off him and walked to the middle of his room. He followed suit.

"Helga, what I am saying is that I only kissed you today. I only even started to like you today. I don't want to rush anything. Maybe even if we keep this on the down low because of our _situation_. Like my mom is just down stairs probably watching some cooking show that she loves. I don't want to face it today." He grabbed my waist and began to reel me in with his words.

"I know what you mean, everyone at school I know. What you think they will say?" I pulled back and walked toward his bed. I lifted his HEY ARNOLD clock and looked at the little Arnold that was placed on it.

"Not good anyways" he walked over and sat beside me.

"What does this make us Arnold? You know after you made out with me over there" I pointed to the spot we left. I giggled a bit, what age am I acting, thirteen?

"I don't know maybe we can see how we work before we put any labels" he smiled; he reached out for my waist and leaned closer towards me. I moved closer and dropped his clock on the floor.

"No, my clock" he smirked as he leaned closer.

"It's a clock, football head" I rested my fore head against his.

"It has feelings though" he faked being upset while his nose hit mine.

"Shut up about your clock and kiss me you idiot."

"Gladly" he filled the space between us once again. This kiss was different, more sweet and caring. I was starting to fall more than I already have for him. I wasn't going to tell him that though. Not when he only even started liking me today.

"This is some study session right here" we heard a voice say from the door. We pulled apart and shot our heads to where it came from.

"Gerald?"

**And I am finished yet another chapter! This chapter was very different to others; I forgot about the romance in the story and thought maybe I will shake things up. Arnold isn't sure of his feelings yet though. I can't wait to see Gerald's reaction. I make this up as I go along so I don't know what happens next! **

**OH YA…**

**REVIEW PLEASE. It makes me smile and do a weird dance…joking.**

**Not. **

**REVIEW **

**Freakgonewild x**


	7. Caught out

**Back this was fun to write, who doesn't love a good awkward moment or being caught? No one! But everyone sure loves to read or hear about them.**

"Arnold, have you gone insane?" Gerald stood there with his arms folded. He raised an eyebrow and looked between myself and Arnold, both of us still in shock.

Only Geraldo would walk in, just when it was getting good. He could of walked in when we weren't kissing but no some force of fate always manages to get people caught in the moment. The moment, always the moment no one wants to be caught in. If Tall hair boy is here long I will lose my patience. Sometimes ( most the time) we never see eye to eye.

"Em, I don't know have I?" Arnold laughed nervously. I glared at him, was it that hard to tell Gerald that we were caught? I could never understand some men.

"Arnold, I just caught you lip smacking with Helga Pataki." Gerald stifled a laugh. I turned my daggers to Gerald whose facial expression blanked immediately.

"I'm still here, don't mind me" I rolled my eyes and moved away from Arnold. He looked apologetic but I ignored him.

"Alright, we were kissing –" he started.

"No shit Sherlock" Gerald and I said in unison. We gave each other a look but chose to forget it. This is just becoming humiliating. I wish I could just jump out the window. I eyed the closest window and giggled to myself. The boys didn't hear me luckily.

"Man, you should have said you and Helga are …at it. Didn't need to make up some lie" Gerald eyed Arnold who was red from embarrassment. At it? What does he think we are ,rabbits?

"We aren't at it Tall hair boy, we aren't all like you and Phoebs" I chuckled. I hit a nerve, never say anything about Phoebe to him , he goes all into this whole 'my girl' speech.

"Hey leave my girl out of this and what's going on here?" Gerald said. Funny for once he had no speech. He sat down on the wall-couch and smirked. He loved every minute of this. Least someone was enjoying it.

"Nothing—"I started. I looked to the window again. What a lovely idea it was becoming to be.

"Nothing is going on Helga? Let's just tell him the truth?" Arnold sighed.

"The half-truth or the full way truth?" I turned to Arnold in shock. What is he thinking? Maybe it might be good idea though. I am going to be a balloon soon enough. Hoodies won't be able to hide this child if he takes after his father's head. I should really stop with these jokes, at a time like this. Arnold is quite hot if I should say so myself. No I can't start this now, not while Geraldo is here. Helga, start focusing.

"Do you mind?" He looked at me with his amazing eyes, oh Arnold…Wait focus Helga I will admit I do want to tell Gerald since he is a close friend to Arnold. It the humiliation we have to face afterwards that scares me. Like Boy Wonder and Miss Tough Cookie together and having a baby? That's odd to people in so many levels.

"Go" I nodded to Arnold reassuring that I was fine with him telling Gerald. I regretted agreeing straight away. We have to tell him sometime though. This should be exciting.

"Just keep talking you two I'll pretend I'm deaf" Gerald said playfully.

"Well Helga and I are sort of together—"Arnold muttered but we could hear him all the same.

"I got that Arnold." Gerald rolled his eyes and shook his head. Arnold sure knows how to drag something out; I will tell Gerald if he doesn't.

"You remember the time that at Rhonda's party?" Arnold asked Gerald. A flashback ran through my mind and shivers sent up my spine.

"Oh yeah, the party you cannot remember?" he winked at Arnold. He must of lied to Geraldo, I would too if it was me.

"I slept with Helga at that party" Arnold blurted out. With Arnold saying that, Gerald's eyes nearly shot out of his head. He stared at Arnold for what seemed an hour. He began to go into a fit of laughing. Arnold and I exchanged looks, Gerald didn't notice. Figures, Tall hair boy taking all this in as a joke. I feel slightly hurt by him laughing at the idea of Arnold and I. Am I that bad?

"Good joke man, you are hilarious…I thought you meant sex but—(Ha,Ha) , good one man" He rubbed the tears from his eyes. I felt like crying. I hate these changes in moods.

"I do mean sex, Gerald." Arnold replied. Gerald's laughing ceased. I perked up at Arnolds response.

"Really, it's true? Was it just that one time?" Gerald raised his eyebrow once again. What is with his eyebrows? Does he always feel the need to raise them, I feel like knocking that eyebrow off his face if he raises it one more time.

"Yes, but that's not the full news" Arnold rubbed the back of his neck; he is adorable when he does that. I love Arnold all nervous, it is so cute. Unlike the situation we are in, I always forget that I am pregnant. Pregnancy is making me go all crazy, crazier than I already am.

"Yes—"Arnold began to say but Geraldo cut him off.

"Well that's good news so –"Gerald chucked. I can't take this anymore.

"I'm pregnant" I spat. Both boys turned to me in shock, different types of shock. Arnold looked like he was relieved I said it but worried for Gerald's reaction. Tall hair boy looked like he got hit by a truck. I'm very amused by all this. I laugh at my moods; they can be so entertaining sometimes.

"You are what?" Gerald blinked. Can the boy not understand English? His idiotic ways are pissing me off at this point.

"You deaf, Tall hair boy? I'm pregnant." I said without a flinch. I just want this to end, why must we stretch it out?

"Who's the dad?" he stumbled over his words. He knows that Arnold is the father. He is probably hoping that it's a joke or something. He is thinking that maybe Arnold isn't tangled in this mess. What am I blabbing on about; I don't know what he is thinking.

"Football head over here" I pointed my thumb to him. Arnold gulped as I did so.

"Arnold man, I don't know what to say" Gerald sighed.

"Congratulations?" I joked. Bad idea, both boys glared at me.

"I see you haven't changed. I hope that child knows what it is dealing with… "He shot his worst look at me.

"Gerald" Arnold snapped at him. Gerald looked taken aback. He sighed and sat back looking to the ceiling.

"What are you two going to do with it?" He never moved his eyes.

"Don't call our baby an 'it'. It's a human being too. How would you like it if I started calling you 'it'" I snapped at him. Gerald rolled his eyes and looked to Arnold.

"She gone crazy?" he laughed.

"Shut up Gerald. We don't know yet" Arnold sighed.

"Adoption?" he asked us.

"No" we said in unison.

"Do your folks know about this?"

"Nope" we said again in unison.

"Does anyone?"

"Just you Tall hair boy" I said. He gave me a dirty look once again which set Arnold off.

"Stop this! Don't you think we have enough on our plate without bickering?" He looked at me.

"And Gerald don't you think you can lay off MY GIRL" He stretched the word out. I'm his girl! I feel like I could just faint. Wow, this is amazing! The shrines, the stalking when all we had to do was get drunk. I can't believe this is happening to me but…The baby, we still are having a baby. Life sucks.

"Helga Pataki is your girl?" Gerald questioned. He began to raise his eyebrow. I got up and slapped Gerald across the head. Arnold stared but then started laughing. I sat down on the bed where Arnold moved closer and put his arm around me. He pecked the side of my head. I let out a girlish sigh in my head.

"Yes, she is" he smiled.

"I feel like I just entered a weird world where nothing makes sense" Gerald stood up and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Arnold said. Gerald looked around to us with a look of disgust.

"I've seen and heard enough today, I'll call you later man" Gerald sighed. He walked out and closed the door. Soon as he left, Arnold kissed me. He kissed me with such force that you think he hadn't been able to do that in years. I wasn't complaining in the slightest.

Suddenly the door opened again. It was Gerald. He rolled his eyes.

"Just couldn't help yourselves could you?" he said walking towards us.

"Like I'm not glad to see you Geraldo but what are you doing back so soon?" I said sarcastically.

"Forgot my keys" he grabbed them and went towards the door but stopped.

"Use protection…oh wait you already missed that" he laughed. Wow, Geraldo you're hilarious.

"Oh you are so funny" Arnold said blankly.

"I know" Gerald continued to laugh and walked out.

Soon as he left I was expecting Arnold to kiss me again. I was disappointed to see that he stared off into space. Such a dreamer he is.

"You okay bucko?" I played with his hair.

"So what should we do?" He asked.

"Make out?" I chuckled. I knew what he meant but I can try can't I?

"Yes I would love to, but you know what I mean." He rubbed his neck again.

"I don't know Arnold" I sighed. I slid away from him and stared at the window.

"Maybe our parents should know soon" he pointed to my stomach. I frowned at the idea. Miriam and Bob will go crazy and Arnold's parents also his grandparents…who knows what will be said? It won't be an experience to remember anyway.

"Yeah" I whispered choking on my words.

"Anyways where were we?" he winked grinning. I moved closer to him. He grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him.

"Oh yeah now I remember" he kissed me and our 'study session' started once again.

**How should the parents find out? I really don't know to be honest with you. Sure I will think of something for you guys! **

**Review…;) **


	8. What the fudge?

**Thank you for all the reviews they mean so much. Well, next chapter.**

"Dude, you mom is going to find these" Gerald raised an eyebrow at me I was sitting on his own bed, reading pregnancy books.

"Sure Gerald she will." I said sarcastically. He always is like this, since he found out that I'm soon to be a dad. I'm reading pregnancy books now. Gerald is worried that someone in my house may see me reading them. I just figured that if caught (which hopefully may not happen) my excuse will be a school project. They would believe anything if I mention school. It pays to be a goody two shoes sometimes.

"Whatever you say, Arnold." Gerald rolled his eyes at me; his movements with his eyes are beginning to annoy me. Just the way he feels the need to raise, roll or glare at me with those demanding eyes. I might invest in some sort of blindfold. It would be funny to see that look on his face because with the blindfold I wouldn't be able to see it. I am just too funny. Though, I'm starting to sound like Helga. It's been a week since I kissed her first. This week went by so quick, though the sneaking around is tiresome. I can admit the janitor closest and behind the bleachers were extremely fun. Fun as in… never mind, you know what I mean. Helga I don't know how to explain her. She's very different to when I dated Lila. Helga beats her in all categories. I hate judging Lila but the girl just is so boring and why didn't anyone ever tell me that Helga was such a good kisser?

"Arnold, you're drooling again." Gerald laughed and threw me a tissue. I glared at him. She does this too me, making me all weak and mushy. Wonder where she is today, I miss her.

"Thanks Gerald" I thanked him. He can be such a pain sometimes but still a great friend.

"Thinking of your 'girlfriend'" he said putting emphasis on 'girlfriend'. He still can't get over the fact I like Helga and I'm not just pretending to like her for the sake of my baby. Gerald can be a jerk even though Phoebe has helped him slightly.

"No just food" I lied. I'm the worst liar ever.

"Arnold you are the worst liar I've ever met." He playfully hit my arm. I began to blush a deep shade of red. I looked over to the Television and the black box that lay beside it.

"Want to play on the Play –Station?" I asked. Gerald's eyes lit up and I was thankful for that. This was something to distract us.

"Now you are talking!" he jumped up and turned on the TV.

* * *

"Miriam there's no milk again" I sighed looking into the empty fridge. The only thing that occupied the fridge was shaving cream. It's not edible, I have tried it. I'm so hungry but nothing to eat. How am I meant to feed a baby?

"Helga…" Miriam whined as she wobbled into the kitchen. I looked over to her in shock; this is the first time she's approached me in a year. Maybe she ran out of 'smoothies'.

"What's wrong Miriam? Bob trick—" I started. She sat down at the table and began to sob. I walked over and sat beside her. I wasn't ever once worried for my mother, but I never seen her cry.

"I think I'm pregnant" She sobbed into the table. I fell out of the chair. I began to feel dizzy, she looked over at me with her tear stained face. I didn't think she could have any children after me. This doesn't make sense. I looked to her hand to spot a familiar stick. Oh no, its my pregnancy stick.

"I didn't think I could have any more children! What am I supposed to do? I don't remember taking the test!" she started crying again. I got up from the ground and sat against the counter. Should I tell Miriam, what happens if she kicks me out? I can't let Bob find out. I would be killed and you would find my body in some alley in a beeper storage box. She will have to find out sometime. All this might change her point of view on things.

"What happens if it wasn't your pregnancy test…mom" I cringed at saying mom. Her head shot up and she began to laugh. I sat there awkwardly as she continued to laugh to herself.

"Well, that's a relief… Though Bob can't get pregnant cause he is a man. Olga would never do such a thing. Only person left in this house is…." She dragged her gaze towards me. I looked away.

"Helga?" she stood up in shock and walked towards me. This woman I'm seeing now, she isn't the mother I know. She is being so serious. She is not angry though.

"Yes" I replied. She looked to the pregnancy test and dropped it as if it was on fire. She walked over and leaned against the counter beside me.

"Who?" She sighed. I remained silent, I couldn't meet her eyes and I began to walk towards the door. I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned to find my mother looking at me pleadingly.

"Arnold" I said. She let go of my arm and walked to the table. She was being so calm. Like almost the shock of everything had taken over and was controlling her.

"How?" she sat down and put her head in her hands.

"You know how Miriam" I said in a sarcastic tone, she glared at me. I realised that for the first time, Miriam was being like my mother. I never experienced this, though it might be better than if she didn't care.

"That's not what I mean, Helga! You are pregnant!" she shouted at me, I sat still and I felt tears form in my eyes. Be strong Helga, be what you always are like. At this moment though I could not be like anything I wanted. I would blame pregnancy but what is the use?

"I know" I whispered.

"How?" she demanded, I was suddenly afraid of my mother. I never knew what she was capable of before this.

"Party, it was an accident. We were drunk—"I whimpered.

"You are drinking now?" she growled. I looked at her in shock. She can't say much about this topic.

"Since when do you care about me?" I glared at her. She went to reach for my hand but I pulled it away. I walked towards the stairs. I could hear Miriam calling my name over and over. I couldn't think about anything, I began to pack a bag. I filled it with a week's supply of clothes and toiletries. Once I returned down stairs, I found Miriam on the couch. She had her head between her legs. She looked up once she heard me.

"Where are you going?" she questioned me. I rolled my eyes mentally; all I needed was to get pregnant for her to notice where I went.

"Phoebes, I know I may not be Olga but I'm going to give you a week to get your head around this." I clapped my hands and made my way to the door. Miriam ran and blocked the door.

"I can't let you go" she began to cry.

"I appreciate the sudden love towards me, Miriam but I will be back" I faked being reassuring. I didn't know if I wanted to come back. She was being genuine.

"Okay, I won't tell your dad…though I would like to speak with Arnold's family" she sighed.

"W-w-what?" I stuttered. This cannot be happening.

Once I left the house I walked towards my destination. I lied to my mother, I wasn't going to Phoebes. I planned that I was going to land on his front door step and he will open me with open arms because he loves me.

I reached Arnold's to see him already at the door saying goodbye to Gerald. They were doing their idiotic handshake. I walked up and Arnold stopped the hand shake to greet me. Gerald was not that impressed. Arnold ignored Gerald and kissed me. I smiled against his lips, he is amazing.

"Thanks man, I know where I stand" Gerald faked crying. He walked down the street and out of sight.

"I have to tell you something…" I looked at Arnold with a serious face. He began to chuckle but stopped when he noticed the look on my face never changed. He gestured us to go inside. We walked in.

* * *

"I can't believe this" He said in shock staring forward blankly. I rolled my eyes, he's still in shock that Miriam could be at this households home any minute.

"Yes I know Arnold" I laughed. He walked over towards me. I was lying on his bed. He smirked and sat down at my feet.

"Whatcha doing down there Arnold?" I said with a flirty tone. Arnold smirked once again and rubbed up my leg til he reached my waist. He lay on top of me and began to kiss me. I opened my mouth generously and let him have an adventure with his tongue. He had his hand through my hair and I had mine on his back. I put my legs around his waist and moved my hands to his neck. He moved his either side me on the bed and moved closer to me. This make out session was beginning to get heated and better.

"God names in what? Shortman!" Arnold and I turned to see only his Grandpa standing there with the biggest smile on his face. Arnold and I remained in shock in our current positions.

"I don't mean to ruin your moment with your little girlfriend Arnold, by the way you never told me about her!" He chuckled. Arnold and I realised that we were in some sort of sex position and his closest family member was standing across from us. We sat up quickly. Grandpa continued to chuckle but something caught his eye, he bent over and picked up a booklet.

"Arnold, what is this?" he said suddenly with a different tone. Oh god no…

It was the pregnancy booklet.

**REVIEW.**


	9. The Point it all goes Wrong

**I am so sorry for the long wait! I had a lot of things happening in my life at the moment. You know the usual friends, guys, family and school? Also I am living my summer before I have to go back for my final year of school! But I'll be updating whenever I can. Have you ever tried gizoogle? I swear try it, it had me in stitches laughing for ages. I tried it on twitter, making my tweets all ghetto! If you can find me on twitter go on. I use the same name, so guess that much! Anyway, let's move on with the next chapter.**

Helga POV.

We sat in silence. I glanced at Arnold's grand-dad in shock, I was beginning to worry that our silence was giving the old man that stood waiting the wrong ideas. Well it is the right idea to be perfectly honest but we can't let football's head old man's old man find out. That would not be good so soon and I really don't want to have a family argument twice in one day. I have a plan.

"We hate for you to find out this way…" I began lowering my eyes to the ground. Arnold's eyes shot up and glared at me. Don't screw this up Helga; I glanced at Arnold giving him a reassuring look which he ignored. Both men waited on my next word.

"Football head here – I mean Arnold was very careless…" I continued. I could feel the tension in the room between each of us thicken and become very heavy.

"Helga—"Arnold growled and sat closer towards me on his bed, I think at this current moment he would love to throw me out his bedroom window.

"Let me finish football head…he was very careless as to mess up his grades that he had to take an extra project on pregnancy to make up for it." I let out a dramatic sigh and reached towards my forehead. Arnold's grandfather stood in silence, staring blankly between us. I felt he knew every word I had just spoken was nothing but utter crap.

"Helga." Arnold moaned. His eyes glowed red, this was not good.

"Just so sad" I remained dramatic, as an amazing actress should. Arnold continued to shoot daggers at me and I remained in my act. Arnold's grandfather just raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Shortman, I don't know what your girlfriend with the two eyebrows is talking about, but I am going to get cookies and milk from Pookie " His grandfather slowly walked out of the room. As he walked away he shook his head again and looked back toward us several times. He had that smile on his face like he knew about something that we didn't. Once he closed the door we let out a sigh of relief.

"Helga , what did you just do!?" Arnold spat. He stood up and began to pace from one side of his room to the other. He was beginning to become very irritating.

"Well I am sorry for saving your—" I began but Arnold cut me off.

"Saving my what, Helga? He is going to be very suspicious now. He will be questioning my every move with you from this point onwards. I won't be surprised if I wake up tomorrow to a brand new packet of condoms on my bed side table" He raised his hands in the air as he continued ranting all of his new-born anger towards me. I have to admit that this new feisty Arnold makes me want to rip all his clothes off and…

"You do know he will find out sooner or later Helga! I am sick of you not taking any of this seriously! We are going to be parents in 8 months whether you care or not" He spat glaring at me. All hormonal feelings I had felt before suddenly vanished and were replaced by anger.

"Yes I do know too well Arnoldo. It's not you that's carrying this baby is it though? No. It's not you that is going to get fat and the size of Mt Everest is it?" I looked at him to see his reaction. He got up and walked towards the door. I suddenly felt angrier than I had felt before.

"Just run away Arnold. You seem to be good at that" I sniggered. He turned to me with disgust and confusion. I am confused about what I just said too, I am not sure what I even meant myself.

"What—"he began but I stopped him . He glared as I brushed past him and opened his bedroom door; I stepped down the first step before I faced Arnold again. He was very close to me. I could feel his breath on my face.

"I'll get rid of our problem then eh? Criminy that's all you had to say." I whispered into his ear, you could hear my anger pour out of each word. He looked at me with confusion and went to speak but I placed my finger over his lips. I gave him a peck on the lips and bit his lip a little too hard. I pulled back and walked away leaving Arnold standing there in his own thoughts

*******.

"I.d please?" the cashier looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Here you go" I said calmly and proudly as I handed over Olga's I.D card to him stating that I was legally allowed to purchase the alcohol that I had placed on the counter.

"This is you?" he questioned me. I have to say that over the year I have got quite similar in looks to Olga but there was that distinct difference in us.

"Yes it is me. Here bub I haven't been looking so great since I've been having problems" I held up the bottle of vodka to his face. "So I don't have time for this, please can I just get my shit and go." I glared at him. He seemed to hang on every word I said. I have to admit I am very believable when I want to be.

"Okay, okay sorry lady just a precaution, you know with these underage kids you never know how they go about getting alcohol" he laughed while he scanned my litre of vodka and my crate of Budweiser. I smiled once I seen that the fool had fell for the oldest trick in the book, he took my smile as an agreement to his statement.

Once I got out on the street, I walked towards an alley where I sat against the wall. I placed my crate beside me and opened it. I opened the bottle with my teeth and quickly drank. I began to lose myself in my thoughts as I continued to drink and think.

I wonder where football head has got off to? He probably is off making out with so hot non-pregnant girl like Lila! I am meant to be having my first ultra sound scan thing next week. I never told Arnold that though because; he doesn't care for me or my baby. Everyone is going to hate me. I am going to be that huge mess that everyone will laugh at. I am worse than a soap opera, you would think that out of all the girls at school I would be the last to get in this mess, because what boy would like to go near me? My thoughts are becoming darker and darker. Whoopsies.

I began laughing as I pointed to myself in disgust. I could barely see my hand never mind think of a decent sentence to describe how I felt at this current moment. I reached for another bottle of Budweiser to realise I had drank them all. I drank fifteen bottles already? God I am a beast. (A/n- This is drunken minded Helga)

I began to walk towards the entrance of the alley when I got an idea. I opened the litre bottle of vodka and took a gulp of it out of celebration of my brilliant idea. I continued to wander down the streets , taking more from my bottle as I went along until I reached my destination.

Arnold's POV.

How could I be so stupid? My girlfriend practically stormed out of my room no more than two hours ago and I am still sitting here. I am a huge idiot. I deserve everything Helga throws at me from this moment onwards. She is the one that is pregnant, not me. I never stop and think about what changes that the baby puts her through.

My thoughts were cut short when the phone rang beside me. I reached over and answered it in a short space of a second.

"Helga—" I began but was shocked to who was on the other line. It was Phoebe.

"Arnold…help, Helga's hurt."

**Anybody here that wop song? It is so catchy! Vine has to be the best creation ever!**

**PLEASE REVIEW...MAKE ME HAPPY?**


End file.
